Question: Simplify the following expression. $ (9 + (6 - 3 \times 4)) \times 10 $
$ = (9 + (6 - 12)) \times 10 $ $ = (9 + (-6)) \times 10 $ $ = (9 - 6) \times 10 $ $ = (3) \times 10 $ $ = 3 \times 10 $ $ = 30 $